grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
The Wyrm's Maw
The Wyrm's Maw (or Ignis Mountains), is the fourth dungeon on Xenia. It also marks Zero's first appearance. The Chase still tail Sieghart since Valstrath, and they finally catch up to him. After Elesis calms down, Sieghart informs the Chase that he met Elscud before he got trapped in the dimensional rip. Knowing that the world is being changed, hope rises that Elscud may come out of the dimension. The group then proceeds on their task. Zero is encountered in the scene. He notices Sieghart's Soluna and mentions he always wanted to "feel one". After Sieghart warns his allies of Zero's danger, the Wanderer attacks with Gran X. Zero then notices something and immediately rushes off. Elesis suggests to follow him, but it is too late for he is already long gone and they still have a mission to complete. Upon reaching the Deity, Starkiln, he is also enraged. He is given a "cooldown", and thanks the Chase as he claims the Ascendant God made him feel weak, but with the Chase's hope, he has felt more stronger. He offers his Orb afterward. Normal (60-62) Hard (61-63) Very Hard (62-64) Champion Mode (63-65) Monsters *Fytros *Wyrm Spawn *Iron Guard *Magmok *Starkiln (Boss) Dialogue Beginning *Hack Hack* Hey, Elesis. Do you think we can rest for awhile? Aren't we pushing ourselves a bit too hard? No, we'll be fine. We need to find him quickly. Hahaha! She's my descendant all right. Urgh! Finally found you! Tell me about my father now! Where have you seen him? I thought you would've cooled off by now. Are you still fired up? Miss Elesis, it'd be best if you calmed down a bit. If he runs off again, we'll never learn what we need to know. ...... Are we all calmed down now? So you want to know about Elscud? How do you know him? To be honest, I only briefly encountered him while traveling around the continent. I saw someone fighting some monsters using some rather familiar skills. It was a rather difficult battle so I was going to offer him some help, but then he got sucked into a rip between the dimensions. So then...then he... A rip between the dimensions is a very complicated phenomenon. Once you fall into one nothing more can be ascertained about your whereabouts. So, what are you saying? Well, originally it was believed that it was impossible to fall through a gap between the dimensions, but the entire world is being changed by great powers, maybe there will be a way to find Elscud. Hey, that's good then! Elesis, all is not lost! We'll have you find a way to find your father! That's right! You have us to help you! That's right! Let's cheer up! ...Thank you. What's this? Are you tearing up? No, no! I just got something in my eye. Hahaha. Looks like I'll be traveling with you from here on out. But first, we have a mission to fulfill. Shall we get going then? Meeting Zero That's dangerous! Who are you? A sol...luna...I've always wanted to feel one. He looks strong. Everyone, be careful! Yee~~~yah~! (Zero attacks with Gran X) Wait, that skill is... !!!! ! Hey, he's close by... (Zero runs off) Hey, hey you! Elesis, stop. I know what you're thinking, but it's too late to go chasing after him now. Besides, we mustn't forget why we've come here! That's right, Elesis. It's too late to after him. Gr...Fine. Boss Starkiln: Kuaaaaaa~ ...What's that loud roar? Lord Starkiln, please don't be angry. We've come here to help you. We're the Grand Chase! Starkiln: Silence! I can feel the heat of your sins! You shall burn in hell! Looks like we're going to have to take on every opponent from here on out. The easiest way to calm them down is to take 'em down! Ha! That's what I wanted to do anyway! Post Boss Battle Starkiln: Ugh...The Ascendant God is now shamelessly casting his evil upon me. To fall by his hands. How insulting... Lord Starkiln, why are you so angry? Starkiln: I use my great power to burn the souls of sinners and seal them away. But, because of the Ascendant God, I lost control over my own powers and all the souls I had sealed away became absorbed into me, weakening me... I see. But, are you okay now? Starkiln: Yes, all thanks to you. I have recovered my full power. We need your Orb of Hell Fire. Won't you help us save Xenia from the Ascendant God? Starkiln: All right. I would love to confront him myself, but I cannot leave this place. Thank you so much! We now have two orbs! Thank you! Trivia *This is the only Deity Lair that does not have its own Mini Boss. *Zero's Gran X can actually hit players if they get caught in it. This glitch has been patched. *Zero mentions Soluna, suggesting that Sieghart was already a Prime Knight before he met the Grand Chase in Xenia Border. *This is the only dungeon where it's possible to skip the appearance of a new character (Zero in this case). *According to a quest description, the Grand Chase reached the Wyrm's Maw thanks to a map they found in Valstrath. Category:Dungeons